


Firsts

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: mini_fest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: It’s Draco and Neville’s first Christmas together, which turns out to be a good time for other firsts.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/201142.html) for HP Mini Fest 2018.

Draco blinked awake slowly, feeling warm and oh so comfortable. The arms around him tightened just a bit, and he turned over to see that Neville was awake as well. He smiled, leaning in to leave a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Happy Christmas to you too,” Neville said, voice a little rough with sleep. He looked adorably ruffled newly awake.

“Happy Christmas,” Draco replied. He stretched, enjoying the feel of Neville’s arm brushing against his bare stomach as his sleep shirt rucked up just a bit. “Do you want breakfast or presents first?”

Neville considered a moment, but the rumbling of his stomach interrupted before he could say anything, making them both laugh. “Breakfast, I guess.”

They made it out of bed a little while later, after much cuddling and trading of kisses. Draco wasn’t going to complain, any day he got to spend a lazy morning in bed with Neville was a good day in his books. But he was getting hungry too, so eventually they had to come out of their warm little cocoon.

Neville made them eggy bread and grilled tomatoes — since Draco had never really learned to cook either with magic or without — which was one of Draco’s favorite meals from childhood. It felt good to have Neville making it for him, and it felt even better for them to eat it curled up on the sofa in front of their beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

It felt like home.

With breakfast eaten and Neville’s stomach no longer grumbling, they turned to the presents. There weren’t a lot of presents under the tree since neither of them had much family or friends. They’d already gone to see Neville’s gran for Christmas Eve, so those presents had already been opened anyway. And they were planning to see friends on Boxing Day, so those presents would stay under the tree for now.

That just left the presents they’d gotten for each other, plus a few others that had been sent from more distant family. The gifts from family were opened first, revealing knick knacks and books that showed care, but not a lot of intimate knowledge. That was fine. They weren’t the presents that mattered most anyway.

Draco was a little nervous as Neville finally picked up the gift he’d gotten him. This was their first Christmas together, so the first time they were exchanging presents. They’d been together as a couple the year before, but the relationship had been new and they had only spent Boxing Day together. It meant a lot more this year.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” Neville breathed out as he opened the box.

Inside was a gold cloak pin and cufflink set with inlaid jade and rubies in the shape of umbrella flowers. They were obviously expensive, but also understated enough that Draco hoped Neville would be willing to wear them for more than just special occasions. He’d wanted to get something that represented Neville’s career in herbology, but which would also elegant.

“Do you like it?” Draco asked, feeling nervous. He wanted him to, more than anything, because it felt like a symbol of stability for their relationship. This wasn’t just a Christmas present, it was a declaration.

Neville leaned forward, kissing Draco so sweetly that they were both smiling when he pulled away. “I love it,” Neville said, fingering the smooth edge of the cloak pin in something like awe. “And I love you.”

Draco felt his breath catch in his chest, and he couldn’t help but kiss Neville again. This was the first time either of them had said those words, though Draco at least had been thinking them for months. It felt fitting that they’d come out today, the first of hopefully many Christmases together.

“I love you too.”


End file.
